1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a car cover stored in a canister that is deployed to cover a car, protecting the car from natural elements. More particularly, the present invention includes a novel cover that assists in facilitating deployment and storage of the cover.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Retractable car covers are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,842 to Ross et al., discloses a retractable car cover that is stored in a canister for selective deployment. The cover disclosed in the Ross reference is constructed from fabric commonly used in the art of car covers and is necessarily significantly wider than the canister. As a result, as the cover is retracted into the canister, the canister must mechanically gather the sides of the cover. This may result in unwanted bunching of the cover that will in turn result in the cover becoming jammed within the canister.
Other references, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,643 to Cheng et al., disclose alternative retractable car covers. The cover of the Cheng reference includes side panels that are folded over a middle panel for preparing the cover for storage. The folded cover is then reeled in and stored about a drum located in the trunk of the car. During retraction, the user must insure that the side panels remain flat against the middle panel to prevent unwanted bunching of the cover. As the cover in the Cheng reference is configured to be stored in the trunk of a car, deployment and retraction of the cover requires the trunk of the car to be opened. In addition, the cover only covers the cabin and forward hood areas of the car, leaving the trunk area unprotected.
There is a need in the art of retractable car covers to provide a cover incorporates many of the benefits of the prior art car covers while addresses the concerns noted above. The present invention addresses these concerns.